Cause It Hurts Like Hell
by TXJ
Summary: They Drive each other crazy, both directly and indirectly.
1. The End is the Begining

**Dis: **I own nothing. This is done for my enjoyment, and shared with the public for thiers. All known characters and locations belong to the respectful copy right owners(Henson Studios,Maveric Records, William Sword, David Bowie, EMI, and a few more...), all other content falls under free speach and fair use acts.

**AN: **This is a drabble, more may follow, but no promises. I have issues with completion.

* * *

><p>She had won; wasn't that enough?<p>

Yet she still plagued him. He had fulfilled his role as the laws of magic that governed him and his people dictated.

He took the child, when she recanted her wish he brought her to his realm. With a little backwards trickery on his part, she won the child back. Sure the child smelled of goblin, but it could have been worse.

He even allowed her to keep in contact with the friends she had made. How does she repay him?

By teaching that bloody Fox-that-thinks-he's-a-Knight that atrocious song! The one about a farmer and his stupid dog's name. It wouldn't have been so bad but Sir Dipitydo-whatever taught the goblins how to sing it, with barking where the missing letters should go.

He was a breath away from declaring a kingdom wide ban on the song when a chorus of, "Sing the new one." swept through the room.

"**WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!" **followed by goblin dog barking that shook the walls of the castle.

Yes, Sarah Williams would pay most dearly.

* * *

><p><em>Please, you may throw reviews,rocks, goblins and rotten vegetation but no Fierey appendages, they wreak to much havoc on my inbox.<em>


	2. Who Needs a Fan When You're an Owl

**Dis:** See chapter 1

* * *

><p>Sarah laughed when Hoggle told her that,<p>

"King Jareth is unhappy with you. Those songs you taught Sir Didymus and the goblins are giving him headaches. You aught to watch yourself."

Sarah simply responded that the Goblin King no longer held power over her and changed the subject.

The next day, Irene offered to take her to school since she was headed to check out a new day care for Toby that morning.

His last day-sitter was now in the hospital with a broken hip and leg. Apparently she fell down the stairs after putting Toby down for a nap. She didn't see what tripped her, but she believed it to be one of her cats.

"Funny that she thought her cat's hiss sounded like laughter." Sarah's father had commented after Irene had exclaimed how glad she was that Toby had still not been in the woman's arms.

The morning was crisp and clear. Sarah had turned her gaze skyward taking in a deep lung full of air.

"Oh, My heavens!" Irene's shriek of disbelief shattered the tranquility of the morning.

When Sarah's eyes sought and focused on what had her step-mother's feathers ruffled she had to stifle a laugh, managing to cover it up with a gasp.

Irene's car, which had just been washed, waxed and detailed, was covered in bird crap. Not just a couple of spots; the splotches littered the ground around the car, the windows held streaks where the fresh wet globs had landed, some were yellow-peach colored and others slightly green. A few pellets where mixed in for good measure too.

As Sarah got closer to the car the smell made her eyes burn, it was worse than walking into a cave full of bats.

"What could have done this?" Irene screeched, "Birds don't… they, not like that." She wouldn't say the word in front of Toby.

"Actually, birds of prey do." Sarah mused, knowing exactly what had done it.

"Umm, I think I'll just walk. Thanks for the offer though, Irene." and with that Sarah was jogging down the street towards the park.

"Jareth, when I get my hands on you!" Sarah raged, but her mock furry quickly turned into a chill as she heard the whispering on the wind.

"I'll enjoy that all too much, Precious."

'Game on, goblin breath, game on.' she thought as she walked the rest of the way to school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ok, my goblin streak is spent for the night. Same rights and request as the previous chapter.


	3. Playing Dress Up

**Dis: See Chapter 1**

**AN:** Forgive me, this one got away from me in lenght, and still wanted to keep going.

* * *

><p>Sarah was taking a second semester costume making class. The elective normally wouldn't have been Sarah's sort of thing, after all her interest were in performing, not design, but it was this class or Intro to Cooking. However she was now very grateful for the class. All of the costumes they made were scaled down to child size and donated to the local youth theater program, unless the student brought her or his own fabric in. After the first couple of projects that is exactly what Sarah started doing.<p>

She had her own little performing arts troop to outfit, in the form of Jareth's goblins. First though she had made a wonderful suit of armor for Sir Ditymus, and a hat for Ludo. Hoggle refused anything, he was quite happy with his current clothes, besides Jareth would have noticed and sent him strait to the Bog.

Finally came the goblins; some goblins seemed more feminine than others, in the most unlady like sort of ways, but as a whole the goblins didn't seem to recognize gender among them much. So Sarah set about making dresses and tuxedos of a more Victorian style. After completing the first draft of each at school she set about making three more sets of each at home.

The receiving goblins adorned their new armor and set off back home to show off. Sarah was more than motivated with the reaction the goblins had. The little creatures had paired up and spun around the room, reminding Sarah of the dream-like enchantment that the Goblin King had trapped her in.

This gave her the perfect idea for her final project. The materials wouldn't be exact, as she was not about to spend the money on leather, let alone work it just to give it to goblins. It took up the majority of her free time, to the point where her parents started to become concerned. Sarah quickly spun the story that she was making the costumes as dress up for an orphanage that an acquaintance of hers ran. In a weird way it was true, after all if goblins were unwanted children who had been wished away to the Goblin King, then they were orphaned and Jareth in all of his overblown might was their caretaker.

She was finally done. Two weeks before the term ended Sarah presented the goblins with replica clothes to what she had worn the day Jareth had brought her into the Underground and, with some help from her friends, a replica of Jareth's outfit, complete with blond-blue streaked wig. In all there were fifteen of each.

The way she had it figured, if what Hoggle told her was true, the Goblin King was behind more than just the poo-bombing of her stepmother's car. She knew that the goblins still watched over Toby, as it had been explained to her, they still felt him one of them though he had never been changed. All the same, in the case of Toby's first sitter, cats don't laugh - goblins do. And suddenly they could no longer line dry cloths because there must be raccoons in the neighborhood who were stealing socks and ties and the occasional tea towel. Sarah knew these were goblins due to the pear-print turban one was wearing a few days after the majority of a load of linens went missing.

Sarah knew this was her friendly neighborhood Goblin King messing with her, medaling in her and Toby's lives and doing his best to cause minor problems in her life.

It was time for the goblins to do her bidding and remind their King that she had chosen her own path and destiny.

She only had a moment's trepidation, but felt that surely Jareth wouldn't banish all of the goblins to the bog.

It took a little coaching but she finally got the goblins to repeat a few of the words that she could remember exchanging with the Goblin King.

"My kingdom is as great as yours.", and "Love me, fear me." were chanted again and again followed by fits of giggles and goblins beaning each other upside the head. Once she was done Sarah had a head ache that was only made worse but her constant fit of giggles every time she imagined the outraged king.

And out raged he was.

Enough so that he didn't think before acting. While he teased, she wounded. It was time to find out why she scorned him so.

The next day, Sarah didn't take long to notice the owl that was following her in the day light.

She was carful to make sure she was always with a group of people, which seemed to hold him at bay.

That was until her costume class.

Sarah received her final project back, two outfits, perfect replicas of the ball gown she had been wearing and outfit that the Goblin King had been wearing.

She hadn't realized he was sitting in the classroom window until the teacher presented them before the class as the best works and returned them to Sarah. That is when he started flying into the glass like a maddened, crazed bird.

Cries of surprise rang out in the class. Her teacher picked up the phone and dialed the Anatomy and Life Science teacher down the hall. He happened to have a net, which was actually a pool skimmer but it worked the same to snare the disturbed owl.

All the while Sarah shivered; she had no doubt that once no one was looking the owl would disappear. She also had no doubt that the King of Goblins was furious with her.

Still she couldn't help letting a small smirk slide across her face.

'Sarah two, Jareth one, but who is keeping score?' she thought.


	4. Superman isto Kryptonite as Jareth isto

**Dis: See chapter 1.**

**AN:** Thanks for all of the favs, and alerts. Thanks to the three people who have reviewed as well.

* * *

><p>Sarah should have known by lunch that something was wrong. No fire alarms, or flooded bathrooms, sewer gas back ups or any other calamity that would indicate a full on Goblin King assault.<p>

Her final class of the day was Life Science. Her shock, quickly bled into a nervous worry as she sat through the class, unable to take her eyes off of the barn owl that was caged on her teacher's desk.

"Ms. Williams if you'd please? That bird is not going anywhere, and he certainly won't help you pass your exam on ecosystems." her teacher exclaimed pulling her out of her musings over why Jareth had yet to free himself.

Surely the class room had been empty at some point during the day. Very few teachers stayed in their rooms during lunch or free periods.

What worried her more is that what she had at first believed to be fidgeting looked more like shivers to her, like a person does when they run a high temperature or are in shock. Or extremely angry, came as a last thought.

Sarah shook her head and tried to refocus on the class and taking notes. Class didn't end nearly soon enough, but Sarah still couldn't leave. She needed to know something.

"Sir, what are you going to do with the owl?" she asked, never fully taking her eyes off of the cage. The owl was watching her back, just as it had been all of class.

"Ms. Williams owls aren't pets if that is what you are thinking." he answered in the way that many adults did, by answering what they thought you were after instead of what had actually been asked.

"No, I know that they are wild animals." she gave the owl a very pointed look " I'm just curious, I just wanted to know what would happen to him." she said, biting back her irritation at being treated like a small child.

"Given his behavior this morning, I am taking him to the local nature center tomorrow since they are closed today."

Sarah just nodded, then opened up her book bag.

"Here, give these to him, he looks like he may be hungry." she said handing the half pack of peanut butter crackers to her teacher.

Later that night at home she locked herself in her room telling her family that she had lots of homework and didn't want to be disturbed. It didn't matter anyhow as they were going out again and Toby was in a growth spurt and had done nothing but eat and go right back to sleep for the last two days.

She about jumped out of her skin when Hoggle appeared in her mirror.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but have you seen Jareth. He has been missing for some time, and none of us can seem to get a lock on his location.

Sarah couldn't stifle her giggle.

"Actually I do know where he is. Or at least where he was. He is in a cage on my teachers desk." She managed to get out, believing that Hoggle would find the situation funny.

However her dear friend did not.

"Sarah you need to tell me exactly what has happened. There is no cage that can keep the Goblin King. "

Sarah was in disbelief.

"Not even iron?" she asked, having read the lore about the people of the Underground.

"Not him, most of our peoples would be rendered helpless, but not the King of Goblins. If iron could hold him, the goblins would have found a way to trap him long ago, and would be running around in total chaos. Now tell me what you have done this time!" His voice wasn't harsh but exasperated.

Sarah thought for a moment, perplexed by what it could have been. She didn't get far when she was interrupted.

"What is a pool skimmer?" Hoggle asked.

"It is a net on the end of a long metal pole. Usually it is used for cleaning swimming pools, they're kind of like big bath tubs, but this one is actually used for fishing things out of a pond."

"A pond?" Hoggle jumped in shock. "Oh Sarah you've got to get to him now. Right now!" he fretted.

"Why? Because he was caught by something that was used in a pond?"

"Yes, don't you get it. Pond Scum is his one weakness. Why do you think he likes the Bog of Stench so much for punishments? Because he hates it himself, but not for the smell."

Sarah had heard and seen many strange things, but to think that pond scum would leave the Goblin King powerless was unbelievable. Then again, since it was Jareth, it almost made sense.

So, pond scum was the reason why she was leaving her baby brother in the care of Sir Didymus and breaking into her school at eight-thirty at night. All to steal a stupid owl, who was really an over zealous stalker Goblin King that was deathly allergic to pond scum. Did she mention pond scum?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ok. so this is no longer drabblish... this Corps of Plot-Goblins has taken over. Which is fine because my other story will never see the light of day until I can come up with names for Jareth's family.

And yes, if you beg I will follow through with this particular plot line.


	5. Dawn Tough on Pond Scum?

**Dis: **Still the same as Ch1

**AN**: Sorry this took so long. This is the trimmed version (I swear, I know you wont believe me, but I cut the whole high school scene piratically) Also thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>"I told you to quit making him angry." Hoggle had argued.<p>

"You know what he did to our car!" Sarah shrieked, then realized she sounded like her step-mom and toned it down.

"Fine, we'll bring him here only if we must. As soon as he is strong enough back to the Goblin City he goes." So ended the argument.

However things didn't go as planned at all from the moment the cage was open. Sarah had been ready for a big flashy transformation of wrath from Jareth; one in which she would most likely end up bogged.

Nothing happened. The owl didn't move. Sarah rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but feel that he was playing games with her.

"I know it's you Jareth, get out of that cage." The owl gave a feable hoot, but didn't move. Sarah looked to Hoggle who was wringing his hands.

"Now you've done it. He can't change back." Hoggle exclaimed.

To Sarah's dismay when she held the cage up to the light the bottom was covered in feathers, the same for her teacher's desk.

"The scum must be making his feathers fall out. We'll have to get him washed off." Sarah said, worry evident in her tone and expression. She didn't quite understand what was going on, let alone how his transformations worked but she knew the amount of feathers he had lost couldn't be good.

"No 'we' in that sister. I told you I'm a coward. I don't want to be around when he changes back."

Sarah just gave Hoggle a disgusted look.

"And if he changes back while I'm washing him?"

"Ain't nothin you haven't seen before, you got a baby brother don't cha?" Hoggle stated stubbornly.

Sarah felt the blush creep across her face, but couldn't keep from musing tha given the view from his pants there was no way that Jareth was as underdeveloped as her baby brother.

She never got to argue that though as Ludo grunted the warning signal that someone was coming.

"Hoggle can you do something?" she asked slightly frantic.

Hoggle looked around the room finding a square mirror over the sink in the back of the classroom

"Over here." He said pulling Sarah behind him, Ludo on her heels, bumping desk as they went.

"Quick now, picture your room." Hoggle commanded

Next thing Sarah knew they were standing in her room. She wanted to know why they hadn't just gone to the school using the same method, but bringing Jareth into her well lit room she could see how patchy his feathers looked. A thin layer of gray-green slime seemed to be working its way across and threw his remaining plumage.

With the caged owl in hand she quickly rushed to the bathroom and started running water for a warm bath.

She wondered what to use to wash an owl; they had regular, baby, and dog shampoo. She didn't think Jareth would take to kindly to dog shampoo, how ever funny the thought might have been, adult shampoo just seemed too harsh to use on an owl. So the tear free baby shampoo won by default.

When the water level reached about the level she would have used for Toby's bath she reached into the cage and picked owl-Jareth up. To her relief his talons didn't cut into her skin. She gently set him into the warm water and lathered some of the baby shampoo between her hands. Jareth had been shivering the whole time, but gave a soft coo-ing sound at her touch.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you? Well, then let's see how you like the next step." despite her words she was gentle and made sure the cup of warm water went down his back and not into his eyes as she rinsed him. Her response was a slightly indignant squawk, but he didn't try to avoid her as she made a second pass over him, gently rubbing his breast-feathers in the process.

To Sarah's dismay the grey-green substance had spread into the water, but it didn't seem to be leaving his plumage at all.

"Hoggle, why isn't it washing off? I don't understand, pond scum shouldn't be hard to get rid of."

"It isn't regular scum anymore, it has mixed with and absorbed Jareth's magic." Hoggle answered taking a cautious step into the bath room.

"Great, let me just run down stairs and get the Magic Scum remover from under the kitchen sink!" Sarah quipped throwing her hands up.

"Sarwa mad?" Ludo stuck his head in and asked.

"Just frustrated. Is Toby ok?"

"Baby fine. Didy wash cups." answered Ludo.

Sarah paused, a TV. commercial coming back to her. In the commercial they had shown a lake where oil had run into it from a nearby plant. They had used the dish soap to wash off the animals and return them back to clean water.

"You're a genius Ludo!" she said giving him a peck on the cheek as she dashed down to the kitchen.

She garbed the bottle of blue liquid from next to Sir Didymus who was standing on a kitchen chair washing dishes while humming.

"My Lady?" but she was gone before he got any further.

"Dawn tough of grease, soft on hands." She read as she came in and knelt by the bath tub. Hoggle was all too happy to get away from the predatory glaring owl-King and retreated back into the hall where he could be heard informing Sir Didymus, who'd followed Sarah, of the current situation.

"Let's hope this works for scum and owls the same." She mumbled as she poured a generous amount into her hands and repeated the same process as earlier.

There was a slight 'Spoof' sound as Sarah was knocked backwards from the tub. She would have been lost to laughter at the sight in front of her if it wasn't for the sorry state that the Goblin King was in.

Jareth was far from imposing, predatory or glittery in his current state. Sarah was spared the awkward embarrassment of seeing him naked due to the fact that the Goblin King transformed fully clothed. His shirt, soaked, hung oddly off of his frame. His pale hair was darkened by the water and matted down dripping in his face at odd angles. She was sure he was missing patches but the coloration of his skin had her more concerned. It looked red and inflamed, most likely from his reaction to the scum. His eyes bloodshot - the whites nearly matching his skin, and unable to keep focus.

"Jareth stay with me."

As he started to slide down further into the tub she shook him slightly.

"Goblin King, you will not pass out on me. Ludo, Hoggle I need you!" Sarah called.

"Sarah" his voice was soft and strained.

Both creatures entered, Hoggle gasping upon looking at the King who had let his eyes close.

"Rinse him off and get him out of those clothes. I'll get my dad's robe and old pajama bottoms."

Upon returning Sarah simply stuck her hand into the bathroom not daring to look in. Not much later Ludo came out with Jareth unconscious in his arms. His pale hair hung limp in a mess that made her want to brush it way from his face, his skin still held an unnatural feverish color.

"He can't travel back to the Undergound in this state. Sir Didymus and I will have to travel back to find the herbs to restore his magic and strength." Hoggle said sadly, knowing Sarah wouldn't be happy about the Goblin King staying.

Ludo, with out asking, placed the King on Sarah's bed tucking him in like a sickly child. Sarah started to protest but it died on her lips as Jareth's teeth chattered while he curled in on himself shivering.

"Oh God, how am I going to hide him from my parents? They'll be home soon. I'll be dead if they find a man in my room, let alone my bed!"

Sarah had a doomed feeling so strong that the old her wanted to scream it wasn't fair.

"Can't you just tell them to stay out?" Hoggle asked

"With parents that only makes them more determined to come in." Sarah looked around her room in desperation. She then ran over to her closet and started going through her clothes discarding many of them into a pile on the floor.

"My Lady, I do not understand how a change in attire will help?" Sir Didymus spoke up.

When Sarah didn't respond Sir Didymus ushered Ludo and Hoggle through the mirror to go in search of the things needed to heal their King.

Sarah gently moved Jareth over to the far side of her bed. She then took the pile of clothes and piled them on his sleeping form.

"There, now all I have to do is tell them I am redesigning some of my clothes to make new outfits. No one will move the clothes and they wont notice him for all of the clothes."

Sarah felt slightly proud of her self for a fleeting second, then the reality that she had a sick Goblin King in her bed set in.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Bonus points if you've already realized that Jareth doesn't have on underwear.

Cool Fact #1 Dawn has been saving wild life with their lovely soap for over 30 years! They give half a million a year to wild life rescue efforts.

Cool Fact #2 Sir Didymus was humming "Heroes" but Sarah didn't have time to play 'Name that Song'


	6. Over Load

**Dis: **See chapter 1 disclaimer.

* * *

><p>The first thing Jareth was fully aware of was the aching in his neck, next was the harshness the sunlight had on his face. His instincts told him that he wasn't in his own bed. The sweet scent assaulting his sense of smell combine with the added weight on his person made him pause.<p>

He had no doubt that he was smelling Sarah, but couldn't bring himself to believe that she would be in his bed, nor ever allow him near hers. In order for such to happen she would have to invite or wish him into her room. Further more he never would have allowed himself into such a situation willingly not after what she had done to him.

After what she had done to him. The past few weeks events came flooding back. The annoying songs, gaudy costumes, and the final straw, her plotting to throw their dance back in his face. The stinging in his heart washed through him churning his stomach and making him involuntarily curl up. That was when he noticed there was something next to him in the bed; or more accurately someone.

Jareth cracked one eye open a bit, just enough to see while his eye lashes would still hide his state of awake as long as no one was currently studying him.

Sure enough the presence he nudged was Sarah. She was still fully dressed a light blanket covering her as she slept on top of the ones covering him, her hair a mess partially across her face. Jareth had to restrain himself from pushing it back out of her eyes; he knew if he were to touch her, it would shatter the peaceful tranquility of the moment.

His despair and anger gone as quickly as they came, he realized he still wasn't clear as to how he came to be in her room, let a lone in her bed.

That was when he heard the scampering of goblins under the bed.

"Hush! Lady will kill you if you wake the King." a stern goblin voice intoned

"You, hush. King will bog you if you wake Lady." one whispered harshly.

"King should be better now. Dwarf and Knight gave him special drink." another chimed in.

"Lady washed off scum, stayed with King to get rid of sleep fire and bad dreams."

Jareth had to wonder for a moment what the little thing meant by 'sleep fire' as he put all of it together a little more of the previous day's events came back to him.

He had been caught in owl form, with a net covered in pond scum. The scum had been dry and flaked down between his feathers as he struggled. The scum bonded with the magic that he naturally radiated and spread over his skin then up across his feathers.

Jareth violently rolled out of bed as the memory played through his mind. She had watched him captured and didn't come to his aid, then later sat for nearly an hour, hardly taking her eyes from him and did nothing to free him.

Not until that night, when he was already too weak to change back did she come to his aid; when he was quite possibly on the precipice of death. Jareth could feel his emotions start to over load him. He knew he was missing something and he hated to feel less than intelligent or not in control and he was feeling both at the moment. As he came out of his raver he became aware that Sarah was now awake and looking at him with a slightly bemused look on her face.

"You're awake, I'm glad." She said, a smile lighting her face.

Unable to take her mocking him, and not in the present emotional state to analyze what she was saying to him, he did the only thing possible. He poof-ed out of her room and strait back to his castle.

"Not much of a morning person is he?" she asked a small goblin that was sitting on her bed, now covered in glitter.

"I don't think he even noticed how he was dressed." she mused as the goblin nodded in agreement with her, shaking glitter everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Almost, maybe, time for a change in location.


	7. OnGuard

**Dis: **I own nothing. This is done for my enjoyment, and shared with the public for thiers. All known characters and locations belong to the respectful copy right owners(Henson Studios,Maveric Records, William Sword, David Bowie, EMI, and a few more...), all other content falls under free speach and fair use acts.

* * *

><p>He was caught off guard. He hadn't expected her to ever come back. Not here to his home, his domain, his castle, oh hell who was he kidding - his prison. Actually he was pretty sure she had sworn that she would never step foot in 'Goblin Territory' again.<p>

All the same here she was. Her expression was blank, like she hand't expected to find him in his own castle.

"Most people tend to kneel or at least bow when they intrude in to a King's throne room." He drawled letting his still lingering anger drip into this words. While this had the effect he expected it would, he found no pleasure in railing her up as he normally would have.

"Forgive me Your-Highness. It hadn't occurred to me that you expected such things given the company you keep." The ting of pink in her cheeks was darkening. He saw the first twinge of apprehension, her shoulders becoming ridged and her eyes focusing intently on him as he stood. It surprised him mildly when she stepped toward him instead retreating away from him as he advanced toward her.

He let the silence extend between them until he was just inside of her personal space.

"Why are you here Sarah?"

He allowed his eyes to go half lidded as he asked his question, turning it into more of a feral purr than enquiry.

She gave pause, like she had forgotten her purpose. No, he realized, she was only choosing which of her reasons to share with him.

"You took off so quickly, Hoggle said you shouldn't have used your magic so soon after -"

So she wasn't even here of her own concerns and accord, no, she was here because of that troll faced gardener - Hogwart!

"And Hogsmith is now an expert on what I should and should not do?" Jareth demanded not giving her the chance to continue rambling.

"**Hog-gle** and Sir Didymus saved **your** life. You should be grateful." her voice was rising. He always seemed to have that effect on her. Like wise she had similar effect on him.

"Grateful. Grateful for what? That those two helped you to annoy and torment me? Teaching the goblins those songs making them those clothes and sending them back with mocking scripts. That song, that dance, you make me regret ever being so honest about wha- There is no way I feel grateful for any of it."

Jareth knew the truth though, the only thing he regretted was that she was too young and stubborn to see what he offered. She didn't know what she did to him. He suddenly felt very tired of it all.

It took him a moment to pull from this thoughts and realize that Sarah had been talking.

"- and really you're the one who sent goblins to cause problems for me, so don't try to say I started all of this."

He placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her to look him in the eye for a moment. It effectively stopped the out pouring of words from her mouth, but Jareth couldn't find what he was looking for.

Not that he was completely sure what it was he sought in her eyes, but the confusion masking the cruel distrust that her eyes held toward him certainly was not what he desired.

He turned away from her, forcing himself to breath deeply before saying what he must.

"Sarah go home, you've made your point. I hold no power over you, and you are still too young to understand the power you hold over me."

With a flick of his wrist she was gone from his sight even if he would never be able to banish her from his mind. He would endure his prison in solitude.


End file.
